Hellsing's Newest Member (UNDER REWRITE)
by Os the reborn
Summary: Fixed summary! As to why Sir Integra allowed another psychopathic male vampire running around Hellsing Manor, we may never know. All we know is that Osmius could be quite the handful... SECOND CHAPTER REWRITTEN! UNDER REWORK BECAUSE I HATE MY WORK
1. New chapter one!

**I come bearing the fruits of an extreme amalgamate of creative juices and motivation which forms a lethal cocktail to anyone foolish enough to try and give me an idea! **

**Welcome to the first of the remade chapters of HNM. I am actually excited to tackle this objective and see how people compare this to the previous version. **

**Which had started in april of the previous year. **

**I will be very depressed if I cannot actually change the quality. So please send feedback in any way you see fit!**

**WELL ENJOY Y'ALL**

Chapter 1: Shit, they're real.

Needless to say, Osmius felt like he was in a really tough spot. The teenager had been walking home from one of his usual walks in the woods that he took. (haha, original joke I hear you call. It's notta joke.) He had expected the same thing he always did when coming home from one of these. The usual.

He did not expect the zombie apocalypse.

The scene that met his silvery eyes was not one he could imagine forgetting. His street, full of ghoulish creatures of the living remains of his neighbors. He recognised many of his friends walking among the dead as well, their faces already in a state of rot with glowing lavender eyes. Quar was there, his buddy from preschool. And Denise, the one whom he could never confess his secret crush to. Now he would never get the chance. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the staggering corpses make their way by the dozens into his house. He did not care for the fate his horrible stepdad would get… but his mother was a different story. She was the one there for him whenever he was in trouble or hurt. He felt a great weight settle in his heart as he realized he would never be able to repay her the actions. Some instinct in him told him to run, that everything was lost. He knew it was right. So he turned to run away, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Only to slam into something powerful and sturdy.

He blinked and looked up to see what he had run into, gasping when he saw his local mailman. Except something was off. The mailman had glowing red eyes for one. That and the massive drooling incisors plunging towards his neck. Barely avoiding the attack, he started running anywhere he could. He could hear the ghouls closing in behind him. He heard the ominous laugh of the mailman. He was crying openly now. He ran past the yard where he and a couple of friends had built a treehouse. He sprinted by the street corner where the old war vets would sit on the porch of the house there and tell fascinating stories. He flew by the diner, where he would go with his family every sunday after church for lunch. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed for all the memories he can never experience again. He ran right into an abandoned construction site. He looked around for something, anything he could use to fight the oncoming horde. He checked the steamroller, but there were no keys. The generator that ran the power tools was out of gas. After some inspection, he grabbed a small hammer and chisel along with a jackhammer. He quickly hid in the bed of the dump truck there, and began working away. Eventually he got what he wished: The heavy metal blade of the jackhammer. Knowing that it would be very useful, he stood up to make his last stand.

Only to flinch at what he saw.

The entire population of his town was standing in front of him. At the forefront of it all stood the mailman, ready to claim his last victim for the night. Despite feeling hopeless, Osmius got into a stance, preparing to fight until he dropped.

Which unfortunately was not very long at all. Not even close.

The vampiric mailman shot forward. Even though Osmius slammed the bar as hard as he could into the creature's gut, the monster returned with a brutal punch, dislocating his jaw. He flew backwards, right into a wall.

An unfinished concrete wall.

With rebar sticking out of it….

Ouch….

Os hung there, gasping for breath, shocked silent from the pain of the two metal rods sticking out from his body. One stuck through a lung, the other through his lower abdomen. The vampire slowly approached him from the front, chuckling evilly, before exploding into full on cackles. He calmed himself down, before speaking.

"Boy, that was pathetically half-assed. Didn't do jack shit to me. As much as I can expect from a weak, pathetic human such as you."

Osmius knew it. He was gonna die. He could not breathe, and his vision was blurring up. He could barely register the gunshots…

Gunshots?

_BLAM BLAM _

'Definitely gunshots.' He thought to himself. He blinked and groaned. He saw a big red blur sweeping through the ranks of gray, and a big yellow blur rushing up to him. His disappearing hearing vaguely picked up "You….. Virgin?"

Well that was also quite unexpected.

Shocked by the whole absurdity of his situation and dismissing it as a painfully vivid dream, he decided to go along. He nodded. He started chuckling weakly, giving way to a coughing fit. He didn't even flinch at what happened next.

He felt a brutal pain in his neck, then his vision went black.

**Alright guys! Please do let me know what you think of my new style! Greatly appreciated!**

**Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2 (new!)

**HELLLOOOOOOOOO**!

**It's been a while now, and I have finally returned with a new reworked chapter! I know, I know, I am absolute crap when it comes to working on my stories. Oh well. Too bad. Anyways, I am ready to continue my rework of this! Let's get to it! I don't own hellsing, otherwise the captain would have lived.**

_Chapter 2: welp, now what?_

Two things became obvious to Osmius.

One, he was actually not done existing in a physical plane.

This was quickly revealed to him when he realized that he could feel a soft bed from under him, and he could breathe.

So that was something.

Secondly, he no longer had two pieces of rebar sticking through his body. The reason he knew this was kinda self explanatory. No sharp pains in his lungs or abdomen, he could breathe normally, and of course there was also the whole "lying on a soft bed" thing.

So he had that going for him.

'Dear lord…. what happened?' Osmius thought as he laid there, not ready to open his eyes quite yet. He was almost anticipating this feeling to be too good to be true and he would end up losing it if he opened his eyes. So he stayed there, holding his eyes closed.

Of course that brought to mind a plethora of questions. Where was he? What happened? Why is he in bed? Why is he not dead? Where is the rebar? Does he have a scar? What's with the rhyme? Will it happen this time?

Apparently he could answer that last question with a yes.

However, he realized that he would only have more questions as he lay there without opening his eyes. So he decided to get it over with and opened his silvery eyes. After blinking a couple times, his vision came into focus. He found himself staring at a stone ceiling a few feet away. He reached one hand up and drew it down his face with a heavy sigh. The mystery of the soft bed was solved when he tilted his head to one side and saw a feather pillow under his head and a soft bed under that.

Well that was easy.

Then he sat up in the bed and looked down at his bare chest, free of scars and more importantly, absent of any form of rebar. He heaved a sigh of relief at this knowledge, but he was more confused as he looked around. It looked like a room in the basement of some Scottish castle his mother had taken him to before she married his stepfather.

The memory of his mother brought everything from last night rushing back. Seeing the zombies make it into his house, being attacked by the mailman, and his ultimately pathetic attempt of self defense. He struggled to keep his emotions in check. One thing he always prided himself on was his ability to roll with the punches and get back up.

Apparently that didn't translate into "being able to bounce back easily after getting hit with an emotional 18 wheeler". Oh well.

So a tear made its way out of his eye and rolled down his cheek, leaving a thin streak of red down his cheek. He quickly rubbed the offending droplet away before it could unite others to its cause. A flash of red from his hand caught his eye and he tilted his head down to inspect. His eyes widened when he realized that there was blood on the hand he used to wipe his cheek. That was… odd. He touched his cheek again when he felt another tear leak out. He caught it this time, and was honestly shocked to find more blood.

"Yeah, took me awhile to get used to that as well…" a high pitched cockney accent rang out to his left, causing him to jump and let out an undignified squeak. He whirled around, breathing heavily. Who was there? Why did he not notice her enter?

How the hell could she stand up straight?

He flinched when that thought went through his head and he looked away with a panicked blush. What was with him today? All these emotions welling up without his permission! He slowly looked back at her with an embarrassed, sheepish grin.

"S-sorry, you startled me. Who are you?" He asked, looking her over. She was wearing a mustard yellow uniform that was straining at the… chest area. On anyone else the uniform would look garish and tacky, yet with her blonde hair and blue eyes, it seemed to actually kinda fit. In a "put together" kind of manner. It obviously was not the best fit for her. It was even making him uncomfortable with how tight it looked. She had a sheepish grin of her own on her face, which made her cute in his opinion.

God DAMN where were these thoughts coming from? He had never really taken that much notice at the female form up until now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, only to realize she was speaking.

"Um… could you repeat that? I kinda spaced out…" he said, looking down with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh sure!" She said brightly. "I'm Seras Victoria, operative of the Hellsing Organisation. And more importantly, I am your master! Mistress? Master wasn't clear on what term…"

His face lit up in a bright red blush and he twitched nervously. "Errrr…. I'm n-not really into that…." he squeaked out. This caused Seras's face to light up in her own blush as she waved her hands in front of her, panicking.

"No! N-n-no! I didn't mean it like that! Uhh…. umm… how do I put this? You're bound to me…. no that doesn't sound right… I'm like your mother? No that's worse… umm… well let's get the biggest bombshell out of the way. You're not alive, not in the technical sense. You're a vampire now."

There was a fit of silence as he stared at seras in a mixture of shock and confusion. She shifted uncomfortably in her position as the silence dragged on.

"So… I died."

"Yyyyup."

"And now I'm not dead."

"Undead, to be exact."

He shook his head. "And now… I'm your servant?" He rubbed his short hair under a hand. This whole situation was ludicrous.

"Well, as far as I know, being the one who turned you, you are mentally linked to me until you become a full vampire. You are my… fledgling? Yeah that's right. Fledgling… look, I'm as new to this as you are. Master Alucard explained very little of it to me…" seras said, spreading her hands.

"So you too are a… fledgling? To this… Alucard person?" Osmius said, tilting his head to one side, blinking owlishly. "Does that mean he is mentally linked to me as well? How many people are in my head now?" He asked.

"To answer your question, boy, no I am not linked to you through minds." A deep voice stated from the wall next to him. He looked around in a panic until he saw the source of the voice… stepping through the wall.

Well… that was… unexpected.

He just blinked as he stared at the tall, red clad man that had phased through the freaking wall! His mind had already been blown enough today, but this took the cake. Unable to deal with anymore, he slumped over lifelessly.

"Umm…. master? Was that really necessary?"

Alucard just quietly chuckled and turned to her. "Police girl, whether that was necessary or not is all just a matter of perspective. Don't worry, he will be fine."

She glanced down at Osmius. "I… guess so…" she mumbled. "And my name is Seras."

He chuckled. "Earn my respect and I'll call you by your name, police girl." He said before phasing back through the wall.

**Well, I must say, these chapters are going through the story much slower than the old version. So that's good!**

**But that just depends on your perspective.**

**Hooray for Hellsing abridged**!

**Anyway, please continue to to like and comment! This seems to be one of my most enjoyed pieces, so I'll keep it up for y'all. Also make sure to check out my other stories and let me know about those as well! **

**So long for now!**


	3. Chapter 3(old)

Hnm3

Vegetarian Communists beware

Everyone else: enjoy! Maybe...

I don't own Hellsing.

Hellsing's newest member chapter 3: first blood.

As Osmius and Seras were waiting for Alucard to return, Walter came with Osmius's new weapon.

"I had heard of what damage you had wrought with a sledgehammer, so I figured that it would be appreciated if I gave you a better one. So I give to you the Party Crasher: a four foot long reinforced titanium handle with a blessed silver 25 pound head. Out of the bottom of the handle, you can pull out up to ten small grenades that each release 20 sacred ball bearings upon detonation. With this kind of firepower in your hands, even at your relatively untrained state, I almost feel bad for your opponent."

"Thank you Walter, I will make sure it cracks some skulls."

"I have no doubt you will."

With that, Walter bowed and left the room. Shortly after, Alucard entered.

"Get ready to go, we are off to kill."

"What do I need to bring?"

"I'll take care of your stuff. Since we are traveling by day, both you and Seras will have to travel in your coffins. Speaking of which, get used to it. I have been around a long time, so I do not need to be in mine during the day. We will be taking a private jet to a town on the Island of Skye."

...

"Alright. Over there, you can see their house. Osmius, you will go in there, and you will kill all of the people inside. Seras and I will provide backup, but I doubt you will need it."

"It is good to know you have confidence in me."

"Don't get used to it."

Osmius stood up and started walking over to the house. He was wondering what it would be like to actually kill someone. He figured that it would not be hard against these idiots. He decided that he would toy with some of them. Others he would kill quickly. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He was answered by a woman with black hair.

"hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi. Is this the Rong household?"

"Yes it is, why?"

"Can I come in? It is kind of cold out here."

"Sure! I'll let the rest of the family know that we have you over."

Osmius walked into the living room and stood leaning against the wall. Soon the rest of the family had come in.

"Just to get this out of the way first, I know that you guys are vampires and I am also a vampire." there was some surprised mumbling at that. "That out there, do you have anything for me to drink?"

"sure." One of the people stood up and came back with a glass of blood. Osmius looked at it, shrugged, and drank the whole thing. One of the people spoke up:

"if you don't mind me asking, who are you? Human blood turns vampires' eyes red. But I have never seen anybody's eyes stay silver like yours."

"I would like to keep that a secret for now."

"Also, why do you have a giant sledgehammer on your back?"

"My preferred method of protection. Recently I started working for a government agency, and I need it for that. Now that the smalltalk is done, we must cut to the chase. I am here to kill you."

There was a stunned silence.

"And I have some teammates here that would gladly shoot you through the head if you try to escape the house."

"Why are you here to kill us?"

"no reason"

The person, a buff guy who looked like a biker stepped forward.

"And just like that, you are going to kill us?"

"Exactly."

With that, Osmius picked his sledgehammer up, grabbed the guy, slammed him into the ground, and swung the sledgehammer with such force that the 'vampire''s head exploded between the hammer and the ground. This had all happened in a fraction of a second. There was a second stunned silence. Osmius looked up at the remaining people. To everyone's surprise, his eyes were pure black. The dark haired woman and a blond haired man rushed him at the same time. Osmius simply stuck one hand out towards one of them and picked up his hammer with the other. His empty hand stabbed right through the blond's heart and out his back, while he swung the hammer at the woman, sending her flying and breaking her neck on the corner of one of the counter tops in the next room.

"What a pathetic group of beings you are. I was just turned into a vampire a few days ago, and I am still more powerful than you. I have not even tasted my first blood yet. You may have the honor of being that first blood."

At that, the remaining people scrambled. Osmius smiled.

"oh goody, I haven't played hide and seek in forever! This should be fun. "

As Osmius entered the hallway, he saw a scrawny boy enter a closet. He walked up to the door of the closet. He quickly opened the door, tossed a grenade in, slammed the door shut, and took cover. He heard a startled shout, a loud bang, and some agonized screaming. He opened the door and picked up the guy, who was now missing both legs. He pulled another grenade out, stuffed in the guy's mouth, said "shh... I'm here for you." and walked away, leaving the guy to claw at his mouth until the grenade exploded.

The next person he found was a sexy blond girl. She was curled up in a corner of a bedroom, hyperventilating. Osmius entered the room and walked over to her.

"it's a shame that I have to kill you. Under any other circumstances, I would have considered you hot. Instead, you are just one more dog that needs to be put down."

He then picked the girl up, bent her forward so that her head touched her knees, and tied her like that with some rope he found. He held his hammer like a golf club.

"And here we see the champion stepping up to the tee. He is taking a few practice swings," he swung a few times really close to her head, making her cry. "Now he is ready to take his shot. He winds up.. And... Whammo!" he swung really hard, knocking her head clean off of her shoulders, sending it out the window, and having a branch impale it through the mouth and out the back of the head. " Oh wow, bob! The first hole-in-one of the day! What a beautiful hit!

...

A short distance away, Alucard and Seras were observing this with wide vampire eyes.

"Something is wrong with that poor kid, master!"

"Maybe, but I think I like him. He is proving to be quite the interesting character..."

...

Osmius found the last two "vampires" huddled together. He could tell that they were obviously a couple. He approached them slowly, showing his empty hands.

"hmm... You two do not seem like much of a threat. But that does not matter, I have a special treat for you. One will die quickly and painlessly, but the other will die slowly and with much suffering. Now how should we decide?" he stood there pondering for a second. "I have an idea! Whichever one flinches first will die quickly. The other will suffer." he thought to himself. He pulled out his hammer and swung it really hard straight at the guy's face. He did not flinch. Osmius walked over to the girl and repeated the process. She flinched and screamed.

"We have a winner!"

Osmius walked over and blocked up the door with some furniture. He turned back towards the couple, a huge smile on his face. He walked up to the guy.

" What is your name?"

"Robert."

"Well, Robert, you just won the prize of the day! But not to worry, lovely lady, you will also get a prize! I don't know which one of you to feel bad for!"

Osmius sprinted forwards and slammed his hammer up between Robert's legs. Robert's face went pale and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Osmius started laughing.

"oh no! It appears that the Rong crown jewels have been destroyed!"

Osmius whirled around and slammed the hammer onto Robert's shoulder, knocking his arm off. Robert started screaming out loud now. The girl was curled up in the corner, crying. Osmius stood there pondering for a little bit, before swinging his hammer and knocking Robert's leg off. He then picked up the arm and slammed it into the spot where the leg was and picked up the leg and slammed it where the arm was. Then he grabbed Robert by the hair and lifted him up.

"What are you, Robert?"

In between gasps of pain, Robert choked out the words "a...vampire..."

"you lie! And if there is one thing that I hate more than liars? Besides lawyers, it is liars that are so shortsighted that they cannot even see the truth. You sir, are not a vampire. You cannot even fight me! So tell me this. You know what is supposed to fight? My target. A vampire. Except you are so cowardly, not much fighting is going to happen. Do not worry, though. You won't die yet. You still have more torture to go through."

Osmius grabbed a grenade. He grabbed an empty pipe from nearby. He stuck the grenade in the pipe and stuck the pipe between Robert's legs. The grenade went off, destroying Robert's lower half. Then Osmius grabbed an electronic sander out of nowhere. He used it and scraped Robert's scalp off of his head.

"and just a pinch of salt to taste..." as Osmius poured a bag of road salt all over Robert's body. Robert had finally passed out from the sheer pain. Osmius lit a match under Robert's shirt, chanting the words "tonight, tonight, the moon is shining bright, everything is alright, at least for me. They will never touch me, for if they get too close they're dead." Robert woke up when he realized he was on fire. Osmius put out the fire and doused Robert in a bucket of ice. Robert was writhing now, but that didn't stop Osmius from taking Robert and throwing him against the wall many times. Finally Osmius got bored. So he put his hands on either side of Robert's head. He walked over to the girl, dragging Robert along. in front of the girl's face, he poked Robert's eyes out, then crushed the skull between his palms. Then he knelt before the girl.

" you will die quickly, right now."

He picked up his hammer and killed the girl with a clean smash on the head.

...

Soon, Osmius had stopped laughing and headed out towards Alucard and Seras. They were standing there silently, then Alucard started to chuckle. Suddenly Alucard and Seras were blown off of their feet by a huge shock wave as the house exploded. Alucard stood up.

"Hehe, I like what you did to the place."

"Thanks, it was a DIY project. Turned out pretty well, I think."

As Osmius and Alucard walked away, Seras stood up and shook her head.

"Great, now there are two insane males running around Hellsing. Sir Integra will be so pleased."

Yay! Long chapter! I apologize ahead of time if you can't sleep tonight, but I find that killing characters in gruesome ways help me relax.

I wonder when I'll introduce Iscariot and millennium into this...

To all who have read so far, I love you, you all get dozens of cookies, and all who review can have a chance of getting their OC into the story! PM me with details about your OC, and i will see what i can do with Him/Her/It. Yaaaayayaya!

May you go with Osmius's Blessings, and not his hammer in your head!


	4. Chapter 4 (old)

Hnm 4

Alright, I don't know where this is going to go. Be warned, weirdness shall ensue in this chapter.

Osmius was bored. It had been two months since the last mission, and he was getting restless. Much to Seras's disappointment, Osmius was taught how to go through walls and teleport. He had learned his lesson though, when he accidentally went though Seras's wall when she was changing. He received such a beating that it spent two days of physical therapy and one day of apologetic favors before he was fine again. He still had nightmares of what can be done with a baseball bat, a pen, a silver pair of earrings, and her Harkonnen. Luckily he had learned how to heal himself, otherwise he would have been a cripple. He shuddered. Never. Again.

...

Alucard was standing in front of Integra's desk.

"I am getting concerned. Osmius is getting bored, not to mention myself, and we don't know what will happen when he is. If he is anything like I am..."

He left the line hanging. They all knew what could happen.

...

Suddenly there was a loud booming sound, and the mansion's relative peace was shattered. Seras and Walter rushed down to the lower levels. They saw smoke pouring across the floor. They walked into Osmius's room and saw him standing there, covered head to toe in soot.

"hi... Sorry..."

"what did you do?"

"I built a bomb. Bombs are really fun to make, as it turns out. They make bright explosions. And loud noises. How loud was that noise? Where were you when it happened? I want to know how loud it was. Actually, wait a little bit before telling me. I have a slight ringing in my ears. Actually, a loud ringing. Do you smell peanuts? I smell peanuts and oranges. I like oranges. Sorry, am I rambling? I'm probably rambling. Hi sir Integra! Did you hear that noise? I did that! Pretty impressive, right? I enjoy bombs! Bombs are so funny, and the explosions are pretty! Pretty like... Like...like the explosions you get from making bombs! Nononono... Too obvious. Pretty like... Never mind. Point is that I like bombs. The ringing in my ears is still there. Why are you staring at me? It is rude to stare, my mother always taught me, but then again, she also taught me how to break the fourth wall, so I am not sure if everything is believable, right readers? You guys out there know what I am talking about, right? The fourth wall? Never mind. I feel oddly lightheaded. That is never good. Another thing that is never good is politics. Political crap has the tendency to drag me down into the depths of depression. Heh. I seem to have the spirit of a poet within the confines of my mortal body. No wait, I'm immortal. Damn. That was looking pretty good for a moment. I wonder what Shakespeare would do if he saw modern 'romance'. He would probably attack it, then write a boring and dreary play about it. But its the Russians job to write depressing literature! No it is not! While they are very good at it, there are more boring and dreadful stories out there. Now the Russians are very good at everything. Except for choosing the right location. 'ok, you can build the largest country in the world, just do it where nobody wants to go. How about Siberia?' oh yeah, cause Siberia is such a great place to live! People were exiled there for a reason! Anyways, the most fascinating thing happened the other day..."

"shut up you bloody talking yap machine!"

Osmius looked surprised at Integra's outburst.

"if you want me to find you another bloody mission, I will, just so long as you just try to keep your bloody trap shut!"

"Was I really that obvious?

"You are telling me that because you are bored and want another mission, you made us think we were under attack? Instead of just walking up to my office and saying 'Oh hey sir Integra, I am bored, can I please have another mission?' like a NORMAL PERSON?!"

"I'm not normal..."

"I don't CARE if you are not normal! What I care about is the fact that you blew up half of the basement just so you could get your point across!"

"Was it really that big?" Osmius looked around in wonder.

"YES!"

"Wow... cool!"

Alucard sighed. "Integra..."

"WHAT?"

"Chill out a little bit. Give the guy a break. He did not know any better."

Integra sighed. "I guess you are right... but Osmius,"

"Yes?"

"You are rebuilding the basement without any person's help. and no more blowing up the house. OK?"

"Yes sir Integra." Osmius hung his head. "I understand. It's just that..."

"It's just that what?"

"That was just one of the bombs. Others are hidden around the house somewhere, and I can't tell if they will go off or not. And I can't remember where I hid them."

Integra put her head in her hands. "Osmius..."

"Yes sir Integra?"

"You better remember pretty damn quick or else."

"Understood." Osmius said with a noticeable shudder. It felt like the room had dropped a few dozen degrees all of a sudden. Then he disappeared to see if he could find all the bombs.

"Alucard?"

"Yes, master?"

"Why are we putting up with him?"

"Why indeed? I feel that he has a lot of hidden potential."

"It had better be a lot of potential..."

Alucard just chuckled.

Bored Osmius is never a good thing. It was physically tiring to type that rant. Pretty much, if it was in my head, it came out in there.

I apologize for that. You might want to pick your eyes off of the floor.

May you go with Osmius's Blessings.

P.S. I love you readers, so please review and tell me what is good! Just don't flame, ok? reviewers get undying gratitude!


	5. Chapter 5 (old)

Hnm 5

Ahoy, and welcome! New mission!

Begin!

Osmius, Seras, and Alucard were standing in Integra's office getting debriefed.

"We have had rumors of an underground city of rouge vampires. You are to go, find it, and destroy all participants."

Alucard smiled.

"As you wish, master."

Osmius was practically bouncing out of his shoes.

...

Moments later, they were on their way there. Osmius was sleeping, and Seras was flipping out in her coffin. Alucard chuckled at the difference between the two. One a calm, relatively human vampire, the other a fairly psychopathic individual. Osmius picked up on Alucard's thoughts and jumped in. They had a long mental discussion on creative ways to kill people. Osmius was definitely Alucard's equal in disturbing imagination. Then both of them went to sleep to the comforting sounds of Seras freaking out.

...

It was nigh on dusk when they arrived at the hotel, so Seras and Osmius could walk in with Alucard. They received some attention, with the combination of Alucard's height and black suit, the girls all noticing osmius in his silvery suit, and all the guys noticing Seras in her red dress. They checked into the penthouse suite. But Osmius didn't feel right. He whispered to Alucard "Somebody's watching us" before looking around. He noticed a pair who looked kind of suspicious because they were the only two not paying attention to the trio. They were talking with each other, one laughed, and Osmius caught a glimpse of pointed teeth. He immediately knew that these were part of the vampire crew. He tugged on Alucard's shirt sleeve. Mentally, he said,

"Alucard, there are two vampires that were expecting us. I saw them. They are the only two not looking at us at the moment. One male, one female. What is your plan?"

"Are you ready for war?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to fight vampires?"

"All the better."

"Then wait for later."

"Ah, the midnight premiere of the best bloodbath on earth?"

Alucard smiled. "Yes."

...

At midnight, the attackers had not shown up. Osmius was getting restless. Alucard looked up when Osmius started spewing forth entire books from the bible from memory. Curious, Alucard picked up a bible.

"The book of ezekiel, chapter 7 verse 3-7!"

"Now the end is upon you, I will let loose my anger upon you;  
I will judge you according to your ways,  
I will punish you for all your abominations.  
My eye will not spare you, I will have no pity.  
I will punish you for your ways,  
While your abominations are among you.  
Then you shall know that I am the lord.  
Thus says the lord god: disaster after disaster! See, it comes.  
An end has come, the end has come.  
It has awakened against you; see, it comes! Your doom has come to you, o inhabitant of the land.  
The time has come, the day is near-  
Of tumult, not of reveling on the mountains."

" Father Anderson is going to freak out. A religious vampire."

"Who?"

"Somebody I can't wait for you to meet."

"You know where I got my name? From the element osmium. It fits. Pure osmium, or when i am alone, reacts and forms osmium tetroxide, an extremely volatile compound. Explains how I became unstable as the fight with the Rongs went on. But when it is alloyed, when I'm with you and Seras, it becomes one of the toughest and most stable elements out there. So, if we end up separate, get back as quickly as possible, so there is as little collateral damage as possible."

"I see."

...

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the door was knocked in and vampires started streaming in. Osmius was holding his hammer, Alucard, his favorite guns, and Seras, her harkonnen. Osmius chuckled.

"Your doom has come to you, o inhabitant of the land.  
The time has come, the day is near-  
Of tumult, not of reveling on the mountains.

Your time has come."

Cliffies! Sorry, but this chapter was just setup. I am going to try and write an actual fight scene! That wont be easy!

Special thanks to catsvsdogscatswin for taking a look at my story! You are one of my favorite authors, so this means a lot to me!

Read, review, repeat!

Why am I using so many exclamation marks?

May you go with Osmius's Blessings!


	6. Chapter 6 (old)

Hnm 6

Hello! I apologize if quality drops in story telling. I cree eeveree teem. T-T I have had a slight sleep problem, so... Yeah.

I don't own Hellsing, sorry for not putting the disclaimer in the past few chapters.

Begin disturbingness!

Osmius leapt directly into the fray. His silver hammer quickly became crimson with vampiric blood. He started to breath heavily as arcs of blood sprayed through the air and he got farther and farther from Alucard and Seras. Then something happened that no one expected. There was a loud snapping sound that everyone heard. They all looked at Osmius, who was standing there with pure white eyes. Suddenly, there was this loud whistling noise, like a teapot that was boiling, and there was an orb of darkness. It started in Osmius's chest, then shot out and engulfed everybody in the room. Seras and Alucard remained fine, but all of the rogue vampires screamed as their bodies were stripped of their clothes, then their skin, then their muscles, until only skeletons remained, which promptly crumbled into dust. But the dark orb did not stop. It started to spread down the hallways, repeating the process to the rogue vampires flooding the hallways. Alucard remembered something that Osmius had said. "So, if we end up separate, get back as quickly as possible, so there is as little collateral damage as possible". Alucard fought his way until he touched Osmius's arm. Instantly, the darkness dissipated. Seras was standing there terrified, and Alucard simply chuckled.

"I think you need some restrictions like I have. We can't have that happening again."

They looked down the hallway to see large piles of dust, and a single hotel maid who was passed out on the floor.

"I cant believe it. You managed to kill all of the vampires."

" I am sorry, master Alucard, I will try to stop that from happening again. I just do not know what caused it. I... I... I... Just..."

Osmius fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Seras stood to the side of him to comfort him.

"I... I... Can't continue this."

"Continue what?"

"Killing like I haven't a care."

"You care, and that is why you kill."

"Sure Seras, but did you execute hundreds of vampires in what appears to be a gruesome and horribly painful way? Did you just end a couple hundred lives? I have become a monster, the very thing we fight to prevent."

"Stop thinking that way. Look at Alucard, he has lived longer and killed more people than you. He knows he is a monster, but he accepted that fact."

"I... I... I suppose... You are right. I need to come to terms with the demon in me now."

And with that, Osmius passed out.

"So that is your field report. You said Osmius did some sort of ultimate death ball that even you do not know how to make, much less to control it."

"Yep."

"And you expect Walter or I to come up with restrictions on it?"

"You guys found a way to control me."

"That was my father."

"Are you saying you are less competent than your father?"

"No."

"Then find something. If this happens every time he is in a tough battle with multiple targets, who knows how long it would be before he eradicates a city."

"Where is he now?"

"He is sleeping quite soundly. I hope he stays that way."

There! I hope I did not stop you from being able to sleep tonight, but the sheer force skinning a person alive seems like something that Osmius could pull. Sorry for the short chapter. See you later.

Btw, I NEEEEEEEEED reviews. I am losing the direction this story should go! Ocs, plot ideas, even just motivational stuff to help me focus! Send it to me! I am kind of desperate here!

May you go with Osmius's Blessings!


	7. Chapter 7 (old)

Hnm 7

Hello. I am sorry if I start degrading in comprehensive vocabulistic structures in the literature that belongs unto me. Like that. I give up. Look at last chapters beginning message. Explains all.

Begin

Osmius was sleeping soundly in his coffin when Alucard banged on the top. Osmius woke up and climbed out.

"What time is it?"

"It is ten pm on the fourteenth day since the mission. It has been two weeks since you single handedly killed 400 someodd vampires in a horribly gruesome way in record time. You needed to wake up so that you can feed."

Osmius sat there blinking stupidly.

"Is this how you always wake people up?"

"No, this just seemed like a special occasion."

...

Soon, Osmius and Alucard were sitting in Alucard's room. Alucard had some blood in a wine glass, while Osmius was going through his fortieth pack filled with blood. Osmius then spoke up.

" I think I understand where my power comes from. Before I used that death ball thing, I saw the truth behind life. In my mind, I saw just pure white. Then black words appeared, saying 'the only truth in life is death. Life ends, even for supposed immortals.' then the words faded away, I saw pure white again, and then I heard a snap, my vision turned black, red words appeared saying 'deliver the truth', and then my vision cleared when I felt you touch my arm, and then I fell asleep, and then now I am awake. Now you know my side of the story. My powers are the powers of truth."

"You continue to be such a treat. I am glad that we have you. I do not understand how you got those powers though."

"Neither do I. Neither do I."

The phone started ringing, so Alucard picked it up.

"Hello."

"Alucard, get your bloody ass up here and bring Osmius. Goddamn Maxwell and Anderson are at the front gates asking to meet with us."

"Yes, my master. Osmius, come with me."

"Yes master."

...

"I have heard that you have roped another member into your organization, you Protestant sow."

"Yes Enrico, we have. His name is Osmius, and he is different from any vampire we have seen before. Ah, here he comes now. And you already know Alucard, of course."

"Of course, how could we not?"

Osmius walked up and shook hands with Enrico and Anderson.

"I understand that neither of you two are particularly fond of vampires. Good for you. If I were still a human, I would hate them too. But do not worry, I have not turned my back on religion. A recent event had me believe in god, and I can recite whole books of the bible from memory. Ask Alucard. He tested me."

"Matthew 5:13"

"You are the salt of the earth, and if salt has lost it's taste, how can it's saltiness be restored? It is no longer good for anything and is thrown out to be trampled underfoot. amen"

Enrico and Alexander looked at Osmius in amazement.

"Where were we? Oh yeah. I am different from all vampires because my power, besides standard things Alucard has taught me, comes from truth. I killed over four hundred vampires by creating a sphere of truth about life. The truth behind life is that it ends. I saw that message, something snapped, and then the ball of truth killed all of my enemies in the building by stripping their skin, then muscle off, then grinding their bones into dust. So yeah. I have this extreme power that no one knows how to control, is incredibly dangerous, and I get bored easily. We are working on restrictions to prevent me from killing everybody by accident."

Enrico and Anderson continued to stare at Osmius in shock. Walter walked up.

"Tea, anyone?"

...

"Well, you made one hell of an impression on them. I swear, the rest of the time they spent questioning you on the bible, and when I asked them why they came, they didn't remember. I guess they had never seen a religious vampire."

"I guess not."

"Now comes the big question. How do we control your powers? They are too dangerous to be kept loose and unrestricted."

"No duh. I do not know. Perhaps Walter can think of something."

"We'll see."

...

"Sir Integra,"

"Yes, Walter?"

"I may have a containment for Osmius's powers."

"Well?"

"I have made a mask for him that will hopefully contain his power. If you allow him to release restrictions, he will be able to. I have no idea if it works or not, but we will have to see."

"Very good. Where is it now?"

"Osmius is already wearing it to avoid any potential accidents."

"Thank you Walter. You did well."

"Only following orders."

...

It was the middle of the day, when everyone was asleep, that the screaming started. Osmius had put on the mask before he had fallen asleep. now he was convulsing in his coffin, screaming and banging on the lid. Within moments, everyone was gathered around, but no one wanted to open the lid, in fear of what might happen. So they stood there.

And so the screaming continued.

****  
Hey guys, wanted to say I NEED REVIEWS! Also, PM me with OC ideas! You will get credit, and I would have more plotline! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Thank you to those who reviewed, and special thanks to iliveformangaandanime for following me!

May you go with Osmius's Blessings!


	8. UPDATE

I DO DEEPLY APOLOGIZE

but after my incredibly lengthy hiatus from any of my stories I realized what MASSIVE PILES OF SHIT this story is. I really hope y'all can forgive me for making this DEPLORABLE FILTH

As such, I am going to rewrite this! I like my idea I had but I realized just how lazily written, mary sueish, op, and bland my oc was, along with just how the story flowed together. Seeing as I'm semi pursuing writing as a serious thing now, I want to see how much better I can make this!


End file.
